


Trapped

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: "I wish I could hate you", "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…", Fluff, M/M, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Everything could have made Kidou have a nice evening. The sound of the waves, the soothing nightlife, the excitement of his match, the next day... Everything, except being trapped for the night with Fudou.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> For this one-shot, I used a prompt list and friends picked two numbers for me so it was :  
> "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…" & "I wish I could hate you."
> 
> Enjoy! :3

As the darkness of the night had begun to spread over Liocott Island, the sound of nightlife was slowly waking up. The pale rays of the moon tickled the landscape engulfed by the darkness, while the sound of the waves that came to caress the sand of the beach echoed this soothing end of twilit murmur. In the middle of this atmosphere, calm and peaceful, Kidou could have spent a nice evening.

He could have.

Yet the sound of the waves was far from reaching his ears. The whitish rays of the moon did not crush against his retina. Instead, all he had was the dim, worn-out light in the football room, as well as Fudou's incessant sighs, at his side.

"Won't you help me?" Kidou said to his  _teammate_ , who hadn't done much but sigh, since they were there.

Kidou had no idea how they ended up in such a situation. It was certainly not the relaxing evening he had planned to spend, the day before their match. It was certainly not the events he had expected when, after eating, he went to stow the balloons they had left lying on the ground. And it was not what he had expected when he saw Fudou further and asked for his help.

Maybe, if they had not both tried to get the last word of this stupid discussion they had had, they could have been paying attention to the door that was closing slowly, with the outside breeze.

Maybe if they had forgotten their quarrels for a few moments, they could have considered spending the night somewhere else than in this room.

And just, who could have had this stupid idea of a door that opens only from the outside?

"It's useless," Fudou sighed as Kidou searched for something that might help him break the lock. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

"A night locked here, in this narrow room and in the middle of the football equipment, it's not really what I dreamed of, so I'd like to avoid staying "trapped for a while".

"Ah? But I thought you'd be satisfied with my presence."

Kidou frowned slightly and stopped all movement to turn to his teammate. Why would Fudou use such phrases with so many innuendo? This detached tone that he always showed had the merit of catching his attention, and seeing him this calmly sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, left even more to him this sensation of staying on his hunger, while the silence invaded now the places.

It was not the first time they had been alone, the both of them, but the air in the room seemed charged with a new feeling, a feeling that left Kidou puzzled and helpless. The calm was perhaps not as soothing as the sound of the waves on the beach or as nocturnal animals could be; yet it held something sweet, something tender, and it made Kidou have a strange feeling of well-being whose he could not identify the origin.

Not without having struggled a few seconds with his conscience, the strategist eventually sat in his turn. They would probably spend hours in this room, if it was not the night, so they should at least get comfortable.

"The others may be looking for us?" he suddenly said, to his own astonishment, as if he had unconsciously wanted to break this  _calm_.

"I doubt it, they probably went to bed as we also were supposed to."

Despite himself, Kidou slammed his tongue against his palate. He was right, everyone probably thought they went to bed, and surely not locked in the football room as it was the case.

Nobody would come and get them.

As if he had suddenly accepted the situation, the strategist with goggles lengthened in the little space that offered the room, catching Fudou's attention, who slightly opened his mouth of surprise.

"What—"

" If we're stuck there for the night, we should sleep. We have a match tomorrow, and I don't intend to spend hours silently looking at the whites of these eyes of yours."

It might be true.

Or maybe not totally.

After all, there was probably  _worse_  than this kind of perspective, that getting lost in those eyes, right?

A lot of sarcastic phrases were dying to leave Fudou's lips to sweep the air that his interlocutor was breathing. Yet he said nothing. His blue-gray eyes remained as if magnetized by the silhouette stretched out beside him, by that clenched face. He could not say if what was troubling him the most, at this very moment, was the words Kidou had just pronounced, or the expression that had suddenly taken place on his face.

Fudou was not totally sure about that – damn ready-to-burn lightbulb that did not light anything – however it seemed to him that his teammate's cheeks started to get a bit red.

But he may have dreamed.

"So you really resigned, eh," he finally murmured.

And Kidou did not move. Not a single millimeter. Fudou would have liked to know if he had already fallen asleep, if his eyes were really closed, if there was a reason to explained that his breathing hadn't become regular as it is the case when we sleep, if…

_Just how can he sleep with this on his eyes?_

Not without retaining an umpteenth sigh, Fudou let himself slip to lie on his back, among the little space left. He did not intend to stay awake alone, after all.

…

He  _did not intend to stay alone_ doing something?

Since when?

Not far away from him, the he heard Kidou swallow, and it did not take him long to understand that he had pretended to sleep. And this observation kind of left him with a bitter feeling in his mouth.

"No need to pretend to sleep _, Kidou-kun_."

"I'm not pretending, I'm trying."

A shiver – fortunately light enough so that Fudou does not hear nor feel it – escaped him, making him suddenly straighten. The air had become to somehow get cooler, so that he undid the knot of his cape and used it as a blanket. It may not have been the comfort dreamed of, but at least it would do the trick.

"You're too close, what you playing at, Fudou?" he asked, realizing that his teammate's body was not far from his.

"Ah!? I still touch the wall! Not my fault this place is narrow!"

As if to come and finish them in their misfortune, the room suddenly got plunged into darkness. It was not as if the lighting in the light bulb was intense, but it allowed them to at least distinguish the walls, and the presence of the other.

How could the bulb burn out at such a moment?

If it was not karma, they did not know what it could be.

"Great, even the bulb, now," Fudou mumbled.

A slight laugh naturally and spontaneously left Kidou's lips. A melodious laugh, yet irritating, annoying as possible, escaping into the air of the room to die in it.

Why did this sweet laugh sooth Fudou so much? And why couldn't it come and die in the air that slid against his skin, rather than escape forever; elusive and incapturable melody that he wished he could keep.

How could things have come to that, seriously?

"Remind me not to listen to you, next time you ask me to come and help you stow the balls."

Maybe those words were sincere. Maybe they were just a facade. Fudou himself had no idea, and the answer to this question was the last thing he wanted to know.

Well, that was what he was trying to convince himself.

"I'll try to remember it," Kidou replied, not without holding back a smile.

If it wasn't this dark, Fudou would probably have turned his head in his direction, just to capture this expression of his that accompanied these words. But it  _was_  dark, so he would have to be satisfied with the image he had imagined of his face, while he told him that he will "try to remember" that he would not come to help him anymore.

Maybe he just got the wrong idea with the development of their relationship, lately.

"Ah, what a pain it must be for you,  _Kidou-kun_ , to be stuck in this small room with someone you hate."

Hate him?

No. That was not what he felt about him.

Kidou was not able to put any name on this feeling. Negative emotions had indeed consumed him when they met. Maybe even then, with Shin Teikoku Gakuen, he  _hated_  him.

But today, things were very different. Rancor no longer had a place in his daily life, and no matter what he tried to convince himself to, it was something irrational and yet priceless he felt for him. This something which made them able to coordinate their plays much better than they would have thought, on the field. This something which made that, finally, the presence of Fudou at his side in this small room was not  _this unpleasant_.

This something which made him, unconsciously, grabbed one end of his cape he used as a blanket to give it to him.

Fudou caught it quite mechanically, much to his own astonishment.

"I wish I could hate you. But I don't."

Unable to restrain an expression of surprise that obscurity hid, Fudou let his eyes widened slightly. He certainly did not expect such a  _gesture_  nor such a  _declaration_  from  _Kidou Yuuto_. And he absolutely did not expect how much it would shove the flow of his thoughts.

Tiredness was really obstructing his judgment. There was no other way to the silly smile he felt he had sketched.

"Is that so…" he simply replied.

He had to have the last word. Yet at this very moment, there was no way he could use his usual sarcasm. It could wait until tomorrow, after all. Staying on such words, sometimes, it was just as  _good_  as sarcasm.

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm just going to get the balls!" yelled a euphoric voice from outside the room.

The sound of a handle echoed, before the door of the football room opened to let appear the silhouette of Endou, waking with a start Kidou and Fudou who straightened with the same spontaneous gesture. Endou blinked several times, as if hoping that with each flutter of the eyelashes the pieces could fit in his mind to allow him to understand how such a scene was possible.

Their half-asleep faces showed that they had not just arrived in the room, but that they had spent a few hours there. Kidou looked silently at his friend, while Fudou remained wrapped in his teammate's red cape, which he had visibly kept for himself to prevent him from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" Endou finally asked.

"Stop yelling. We got locked up last night. And the door opens only from the outside," Fudou explained with a sigh, without moving.

The silhouettes of Tsunami and Sakuma stood beside Endou, displaying the same dazed face as their captain. Keeping silence, Sakuma frowned slightly to raise an expression between the worry and misunderstanding.

"You two spent the night locked in there? And you didn't kill each other?" Tsunami asked, opening his mouth in a perfectly round "o".

A smile was born on Kidou's lips, before he got up, without bothering to get his cape back, to leave the room in silence. Sometimes he thanked his goggles, which obstructed people to see his eyes. Especially in this kind of moment, where he knew these eyes were sparkling.

Sparkling with a feeling that was not hate.

And there was no way he could tell anyone, not even Sakuma.

It would only be  _their_  secret.

Their secret that would continue to shine in the night, locked in this football room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a comment <3 It's very motivating and means a lot :)


End file.
